The present invention relates to a mobile radio communication device and method for an automatic toll collection system which charges a toll by executing communications with a road-side communication device.
A conventional automatic toll collection system charges toll of a toll road by executing a dedicated short range communication (DSRC) between a road-side communication device and a mobile radio communication device.
In this automatic toll collection system, a gate installed with the road-side communication device is provided in every section in a specified toll road, and toll is charged basically based on the number of sections which the vehicle has traveled.
In the mobile radio communication device used in the automatic toll collection system, transmission and reception of data necessary for toll charging is attained by executing the dedicated short range communication with the road-side communication device only in a specific communication zone of the road-side communication device.